Feuer mit Folgen
Hallo und willkommen zu einem kleinen OS von mir. In der Hauptrolle: Hunter und Sebastian thumb|leftthumb Status: beendet _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wie mich dieser neue Hunter ankotzt. Kaum ist er an der Dalton, da tritt er auch schon den Warblers bei. Leider hat er auch noch eine atemberaubende Stimme. So kam es, dass Hunter der neue Liedsänger der Warblers ist. Ich konnte mich immer noch grün und blau ärgern deswegen. Ich habe auch schon meh thumb|315px|Quelle: Google rmals versucht ihm irgendwas ins Essen zu mischen, aber leider hat es immer jemand mitbekommen und konnte Hunter dann noch rechtzeitig warnen. Wegen der Sache musste ich auch schon ein paar Mal zum Direktor aber mein Vater, der Staatsanwalt ist, konnte alles wieder grade biegen und so wurde ich nicht von der Schule verwiesen. Ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Schon von weiten stieg mir ein komischer Geruch in die Nase. Ich dachte mir einfach nichts dabei. Als ich aber kurz vor meinem Zimmer war, war der Geruch noch unangenehmer. Nichts ahnend öffnete ich die Tür von meinem und Trent's Gemach. In unserem Raum war alles voller Rauch. Ich rannte aus dem Zimmer und drückte schnell den Feueralarm- Knopf. Sofort ertönte ein schrilles Klingeln und das Wohnhaus wurde evakuiert. Nach ein paar Minuten rückte die Feuerwehr an und löschte den Brand. Es konnten keine Sachen von Trent und mir gerettet werden. Zum Glück kam die Versicherung für den Schaden auf und so konnten wir uns später neue Sachen kaufen. Trent und ich mussten ein neues Zimmer suchen. Platz war nur noch im Zimmer von Nick und im Zimmer von Hunter. Da Trent super gut mit Nick befreundet ist, entschied er sich für Nick's. Das hieß ich muss mir mit meinem schlimmsten Erzfeind ein Zimmer teilen. Schlimmer kann das Schuljahr echt nicht mehr werden. Noch am selben Tag fuhr ich in die Mall um mir Anziehsachen, Hygiene – Artikel, Bettwäsche und alles was ich brauche zu kaufen. Als ich am Abend völlig fertig in mein neues Zimmer kam, wollte ich einfach nur noch meine Ruhe hatten. Ich hatte Glück. Hunter war nicht da. Ich bezog in Ruhe mein Bett. Meine neuen Sachen wusch ich erst einmal durch. Als ich wieder kam, drang schon laute Musik aus meinem neuen Zimmer. Genervt betrat ich den Raum. „ Mach diese verdammte Musik leiser. Ich will schlafen.“, schrie ich. Doch das interessierte Hunter wohl nicht. Er stellte die Musik aus Gnatz sogar noch lauter. „ Sag mal hast du den Zug nicht abfahren hören?! Ich will verdammt noch mal schlafen. Wenn du Party machen willst, dann geh runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nimm deine Freunde mit. Upss tut mir leid. Ich vergaß. Du hast ja gar keine Freunde. Mach jetzt die Musik aus du MOF!“ „ Smythe du hast doch total die Meise. Ich lass mir von dir kleinen Bitch bestimmt nicht sagen was ich machen muss und was nicht! Ich höre dann Musik wann ich will. Wenn dir das nicht passt hast du Pech. Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Verstanden?! MEIN ZIMMER.“ Das reichte mir. Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, ging zu Hunter und knallte ihm eine. „ Ich hoffe du lernst aus deinen Fehlern!“ Ich wollte zur Musikanlage gehen um sie auszustellen, als mich Hunter an meinem Schlagzeug festhielt. „ Komm her du Arsch!“, sagte er und zog mich an sich ran. Ich sah Hunter tief in die Augen. Erst da bemerkte ich wie schön er doch ist. „ Du bist wunderschön Hunter.“ Ich presste meine Lippen auf seine. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl durchzog meinen Körper. Unser Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Wir knutschten immer weiter und landeten irgendwann auf Hunters Bett. Ich habe mich noch nie zu einem Jungen so sehr hingezogen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Hunter zog mir mein Schlagzeugoberteil aus. Nach einer Weile lagen unsere ganzen Sachen im Raum verstreut. Noch nie wollte ich so sehr in einen Jungen eindringen wie in diesem Moment. Hunter hab mir ein Kondom und Gleitgel. Beides hatte er griffbereit im Nachtisch zu legen. Ich beschmierte mein steifes Glied mit dem Gleitgel und fuhr meinen Penis langsam und vorsichtig in Hunter. Dieser Vorfall ist nun schon 2 Monate her. Hunter und ich sind jetzt ein glückliches Paar. Zusammen haben wir auch die Nationals gewonnen. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 bis + 18 Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte